1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and a method for removing liquids from tanks or similar vessels.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In certain industrial processes, liquid waste containing suspended solids may be discharged to a tank in which it is stored to await further treatment or disposal. After the liquid waste has been stored for a period of time, the suspended solids tend to settle and form a sludge at the bottom of the tank. When the liquid has to be removed from the tank the presence of the sludge makes it difficult to remove the entire contents of the tank.